1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulically actuated disc brake systems. More particularly, it relates to brake systems for use on tracked vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Tracked vehicles have historically relied on indirect braking systems frequently designed to utilize convex or concave friction braking pads pressed against an inner or outer perimeter of a circular brake drum. Since these tracked vehicles tended to be large and slow, their braking systems were often adapted to operate indirectly, such as on lower torque shafting near the prime mover, rather than directly on the higher torque shafting driving the track. Locating track braking systems near the prime mover also removed brake components from the harsh track operating environment.
Newer tracked vehicles include small, lightweight machines that operate at high speeds. These modern tracked vehicles require a lightweight braking solution that operates reliably at high speeds. Suggested by their widespread use on automobiles, disc brakes have been adapted to some modern tracked vehicles. However, these adaptations have lower performance and reliability than state-of-the-art systems typical of modern automobiles. This is because they do not integrate a reliable and cost effective brake system directly on the track drive shaft.
Problems associated with brake system design for modern tracked vehicles include providing adequate structure for rigidly mounting the system, space for locating the system, and heat transfer for cooling the system. What is needed is a disc brake system design that solves these problems while remaining economical, lightweight, and reliable.